


Blood and Fire

by bluegreenduck



Category: Leverage, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreenduck/pseuds/bluegreenduck
Summary: Her uncle was a Nomad and she was pulled along for the ride. He was the Tacoma killer and she loved him anyway.
Kudos: 17





	Blood and Fire

She was six the first time Happy saw her. 

He was a prospect. She was some Nomad’s kid. It was clear where Eliot Spencer stood in the club. He was an enforcer, a cleaner. He was scary in leather and on his bike. He was even scarier with the tiny blonde peeking out from behind his legs.   
Either way, it was his bitch year and that entailed watching the kids. Especially this one, since there was no sweetbutt or old lady to watch her.   
They colored a lot. Danni Lily Grace Spencer was on her way to being an excellent artist, if she kept up this amount of coloring. She always begged him to draw her pictures, claiming they were much better than the silly coloring book pages. He always obliged (and told no one when her color schemes and designs made their way on the occasional tattoo client).  
She didn’t speak much. It suited him. He didn’t speak much either, but he assumed she spoke more to Spencer, but the man himself remarked at how quiet she was. She also stayed glued to his side. Even when Spencer was around, she quietly followed him around like a tiny shadow.   
He’d asked her once why she did. She looked up at him with doe eyes, all green and new and sweet,  
“El doesn’t like me bein’ ‘round when he works,” she stated, her small southern twang making him smile. He frowned at the implication though.   
“How often is he working, sweetheart?” he asked softly. Her silence was enough.

She was six and a half the next time.

Happy wasn’t surprised to see the little girl walk in behind Spencer. He was surprised when she immediately found his side and snuggled into it. Spencer didn’t seem to care, and therefore he thought nothing of it. Until he saw the bruises on the little girl’s arms and face. The split lip still healing.  
“Where did you get these, sweetheart?” he questioned quietly, rage burning inside him.  
She blinked up at him, her voice soft, “Someone didn’t like El, so they took me,”  
Happy’s blood ran cold. She said it so simply, so matter of fact. She was kidnapped because her guardian had enemies.   
“This all they do?” he asked carefully. Watched carefully. Anyone who would take a child wouldn’t be afraid to do worse.  
She nodded her tiny blonde head. He pulled her closer. She snuggled in. She adhered herself to his side. When he was serving drinks at the bar, she sat underneath and passed him whatever he needed. She was remarkably good at predicting what would be asked for. When he worked on his bike, she would sit next to him and ask questions softly, as if she didn’t want to be a bother. When he was in the ring, she was unbothered by the blood and bruising, only quietly smiling when he won, and offering him her cherished stuffed bear for comfort. He found he didn’t mind nearly as much as he should.  
This time, Spencer stays two months and that’s all it takes for Danni to be claimed as his. Spencer’s gone most of the time. Enforcing or retrieving or whatever the hell that man did.   
Happy tucks her into bed most nights. Checks the closet and bathroom and under the bed for monsters at the behest of her pleading eyes. He pulls the blankets up to her chin and makes sure her stuffed bear is next to her to cuddle. Sometimes she makes him stay, and he laid beside her, on top of the covers, and lets her listen to his heartbeat. He’s always gone long before she wakes up, needing the brutality of a good fuck to remind him that he was no saint.  
He loved her but she wasn’t his to love. 

She was seven when things began to change.

Spencer still pulled up on his motorcycle, the little girl riding bitch. She still wore that tiny backpack with all of her belongings in it. This time, her eye was black and she moved gingerly. Spencer helped her carefully, looking pissed as hell.   
Happy knew the feeling.   
“What the hell happened, man?” his voice came out gruff.  
Spencer’s eyes were filled with fire, “I’m taking care of it. Watch her?” the little one hadn’t moved from beside the bike. Happy nodded, though he’d rather be out there beating whoever had done this to his little one.  
He stormed into the clubhouse, his glower making the other brothers steer clear. He’d earned his Men of Mayhem patch early. The little girl followed behind, still clutching the same teddy bear as always.  
“What happened, little one?” he kept his voice soft as he closed the door to Spencer’s usual dorm. The girl clung to the bear, making her scramble onto the bed even more pathetic looking. He slowly helped her up, wincing as she flinched violently at first. She said nothing.  
“Danni, I can’t help if you don’t say anything,” he fought to keep the anger from his voice.   
“El’s taking care of it,” she said. Her tone meant she knew exactly what that meant. And she didn’t care. Happy sighed, looking at the tiny beaten up girl,  
“You hungry?”  
She paused, looking him in the eyes for a second before nodding. He sighed again, opening his arms in a silent offer. She willingly crawled in and let him carry her to the kitchen.  
Spencer returned, splattered in blood. He said nothing, merely accepting Danni’s hug and pulling her close.   
After he had tucked her in, he found Happy leaning against the bar. His face was solemn even after he’d wiped away the blood.   
“She’s my sister’s kid,” he stated quietly amidst the rabble of the club, “When her mama died, it was me or her stepdad, and he was a worthless bastard. But being a Nomad? She ain’t got anything to keep her safe. No charter at my back in an instant. S’not a good life for the kid. It’s the second time they’ve found her, and they-” his voice broke and Hap slung an arm around his shoulders in comfort.  
“I shouldn’t ask, but do you know anyone who’d take her. Get her an education? I’d pay for it all, I just can’t keep her ridin’ bitch until she’s eighteen,”  
“Can’t jump charters?” Happy asked, taking a hit of his cigarette.   
“Tried before, can’t seem to settle. Girl deserves more than a restless uncle and a deadbeat dad.”  
“Damn straight,” Happy nodded. Spencer didn’t take offense. Happy was quiet, thinking. He could take the girl. He and Kozik had a place, a spare bedroom. It wasn’t much. The school seemed okay. The Prez’s kid went there so it couldn’t be half bad.   
“Me and Koz could take her,” he surprised even himself when he said it. Kozik would be okay with it. He’d said more than once that the kid had reminded him of his little sister back East. Hell, Happy realized he would be okay with it.   
Spencer looked at him with a speculative look. Happy stared back with a steady gaze. He felt Spencer’s eyes brush over his cut, lingering on his Men of Mayhem patch.   
“You sure you wanna take on a kid?”  
“She’s easy,” Spencer snorted at that.   
“Kid’s fucking easy to care for. Doesn’t complain. Doesn’t fuss. When I found her with those bastards, she’d broken two noses. Little girl’s a fucking fighter.”  
“They dead?” he asked quietly. He’d take care of it if not.  
“Torn limb from limb,” Spencer growled.  
Happy nodded in approval. Spencer sighed, pulling his long hair back for a moment.   
“I’ll sign the papers for godfather. That way it’s not creepy for her to stay with you,”  
“I can do that,” Happy said. Spencer nodded.   
A week later, Spencer rode away. Danni hid behind Happy’s leg. And Happy found his was burdened with a hell of a lot more than he thought he was.

She was ten when she was almost a normal kid again

“Uncle Hap! Grade report came in,” she huffed as she slammed the apartment door closed. He cleaned the polish off his hands as she jumped on the couch next to him. Kozik came out of the kitchen a moment later as Happy smiled.  
“Let’s see then,” he said gruffly, smearing a bit of the polish on Danni’s nose before unfolding the paper.  
“Four As and three Bs. Dean’s List. Good job kid,” he said, flashing her a grin.   
“What about the ice cream?”  
“Ice cream?” Happy’s face didn’t change, though there was some confusion in his tone.   
“Uncle Happpppy,” Danni groaned as he started to laugh.   
“That’s Uncle Koz’s thing, you know that,” he smiled at her. He let out a loud laugh as Kozik picked her up from behind and swung her over his shoulder.  
“Uncle Koz, let me down,” she giggled. Kozik plucked the report from Happy’s fingers.   
“Let’s see, I think this calls for,” he paused, “banana splits!”  
Danni cheered. Happy grinned as Kozik let the little girl down.  
“Go put your backpack away and we’ll go get burgers and banana splits,” Happy said with a small smile especially for her. Her footsteps echoed through the apartment as she charged off to her room.   
Kozik dropped on the couch next to Happy as he finished assembling the gun on the table.   
“Damn, I’m gonna miss y’all when you head down to Charming.”  
“We’ll miss you brotha. Though I could leave Danni here with you if you want. Keep you company,” he said with a shit-eating grin.  
“That little girl’s got both of our balls in a vice so hell no,” he laughed, taking any sting out of the words, “Love her to death but man I need a night off,”  
Happy’s smile didn’t fade as he tucked the gun away, “You’re tellin’ me brother. But I wouldn’t change it for all the pussy in the world,”  
Kozik grinned at him. Happy had taken to fatherhood like a fish to water. Sure, some nights Kozik took Danni Duty and let him spend long hours buried in beer and pussy at the clubhouse. And Happy often did the same for his friend. But overall, having the kid had settled them down. And Kozik almost didn’t miss the hours of sex. Almost. He was looking forward to a week or two of debauchery without the little girl present.   
That night was banana splits and celebrations of the end of the school year. The next morning, they were on the road to Charming, CA, far away from the Tacoma cops, the dead bodies, and her Uncle Kozik. At least until all the shit with SAMCRO got sorted out.

She was twelve when her body started to change

Happy wasn’t exactly sure what to do. His little girl was growing up so quickly. They’d ended up staying in Charming. Danni loved the clubhouse there, loved Ms. Gemma, loved all the brothers like she’d loved them all back in Tacoma. Happy loved that she was safer here, safer from the men who’d taken her when she was little. They hadn’t seen Spencer in a couple of years. He was in lockup across the country for some trumped up assault charge.   
But he was the one standing with her in front of training bras. He was the one who’d have to give her some sort of lesson on anatomy and sex. He really wasn’t trained for this.   
He looked at the short blond next to him. She looked just as confused as he felt.  
“God damn,” he sighed. Danni nodded next to him, sharing the sentiment.   
He flipped open his burner and his a few keys, “What’s up sweetheart?” the brash tones of Gemma Teller-Morrow answered.  
“Mama G, you’re girl,” he stated.  
There was a pause, “Happy Lowman, you better not be tellin’ me you took that little girl to the shop and can’t figure a damned training bra out,”  
He said nothing.  
“Fuck’s sake Happy, get her a medium, least one white, one black, and a couple of colors she likes. And no, I’m not givin’ her the talk. Some things are better between little girls and their daddies,” and with that she hung up the phone. Happy cursed and gestured to the rack,   
“Medium, black, white, and two in whatever color you want,” he said, sighing. He wished Kozik had come this time. He could’ve used a brother to be confused with. Gemma didn’t get it.  
He was even more confused when his little girl came down the stairs the next morning, panic in her eyes.   
“Uncle Hap, I’m bleeding,” she whispered, scared out of her mind. Happy blinked at her. She’d never been freaked out by blood before. She’d been a rough child and had a couple scars to prove it.   
“Want me to get the alcohol and bandaids?” he questioned, confused.   
She shook her head quickly, “I don’t know how you’d bandage this,” she whispered.   
His eyes widened. Shit. He blinked a couple of times. He’d known this day was gonna happen. He wished it hadn’t though.  
So here he was, standing in front of the sanitary products in the fucking store. He’d heard some lady mention tampons, but hell, those things looked evil. He sure as hell wasn’t going to help her with those. Next to him, a redhead with long curly hair and pale skin found what she was looking for a tucked it under her arm. She glanced at his face and bit back a smile,  
“You need any help there, dad?” she questioned, pushing a long strand out of her face. He blinked at her in surprise, though his face remained impassive.  
“Let me guess, it’s not your wife, she would have given you specific instructions. Gotta be your sister or little girl. But sisters come in with mom, so I’m guessing your baby girl just got a surprise?”  
He nodded, unable to refuse the help she seemed willing to give. She smiled and then patted his arm lovingly, like he was hers to do that with. He was the Tacoma killer for God’s sake. He didn’t need pats. She didn’t notice his look or if she did, she didn’t care.  
“What’s her mum’s flow like?” she asked, studying the products once again.  
“What?” he was startled into talking.  
“Her mama? She ever complain about her flow? Like real heavy or not?”   
He stared at her. She sighed, “Single dad then, I can relate, got a little one at home myself. Okay, so no scented, blood and perfume stinks and she’s already gonna be self-conscious. So try these,” she handed him a blue package of pads, “no scent, in case she’s allergic, for medium fit and flow, it’ll be light this first time,” she continued,  
“And here are some little ones if she needs to line the back of her undies too, in case it creeps up. No tampons unless you’ve got someone willing to help her out,” she leveled a stare at him. He felt a little intimidated as he nodded. She flashed him a grin,  
“Do you want help finding everything else?” she asked.  
“There’s more?” he asked helplessly. She gave him a soft smile,  
“Get dark chocolate, an extra pack of undies, don’t let her wear white pants, and tell her to either bring a spare pair of bottoms or a jacket to tie around her waist in case of leaks. It’ll happen about every twenty-eight days, though maybe not at first. Oh, painkillers and a hot pad for cramps, if she gets them. And maybe your mum or some lady you trust to help her out? She’s in for a rollercoaster ride of emotions, the poor dear.”  
Happy nodded. It was information overload. She gave him another smile before reaching into her bag, “And this, Dad, is for you,” she handed him a card with her name and number on it, “call me some time. Any dad that makes pad runs for his little girl has to be a good one. I don’t pass up on good ones,” she winked as she walked away.  
Happy stared after her. He sighed, tucking the packages under one long arm. Fuckin’ kid was gonna be the death of him.

She was fourteen when he went to prison for the second time

It was a damn manslaughter charge that did him in. He sent her to live with Kozik. He’d be out in two years on good behavior. Sure, he trusted Kozik with his life, with the kid on more than one occasion. But spending two years only seein’ her through glass, learning about everything on the phone and through letters? That fuckin’ sucked.  
He pulled her close before he was taken in. Kissed the top of her golden hair.  
“Love you,” he whispered, his voice gruff and filled with emotion. She squeezed him tightly, loathe to let go.  
He had to pull away. They cuffed him and the pigs shoved him in the van while his little one attached herself to Kozik.

She was sixteen when he got out

She smiled at him. It was the best birthday present she could ask for.   
“Dad!” she yelled, running at him. He grinned, catching her as she slammed into him. He pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.   
“Hey little one,” she seemed to relax into the rumble of his chest, just like she always had when she was little. He’d missed her. Two months in the hole hadn’t help that. No visitors in that hell. Though he had another smiley face to add to his collection.  
She grinned as he looped an arm around her neck and pulled her close, “Come on kid, I think we both need a banana split.”

She was eighteen when her Harley blew out in Charming

She had a slash down her cheekbone and her right ear looked like it’d been a bit mauled. The leather jacket and jeans she wore were shredded, but the skin underneath was merely bruised and a bit scraped. She shrugged off the paramedics and stared at her beaten up bike.   
“Damn it,” she muttered, glaring at the mangled remains. One of the cops walked up to take her statement. She knew better than to tell the truth: that she was a messenger for SAMCRO, ferrying info from Tacoma to Charming twice a month and the Mayans had taken exception this time.  
“Car swerved, I swerved, hit a patch of gravel and that was the end. Bike turned and skidded.”  
She left out the fact that there had been a convoy of motorcycles, gunshots, and a lot more chicken than she was used to. She’d had a better chance at living if she swerved, though it hurt her pride.  
“You should really let them check you out ma’am. I can call you a wrecker if you want?”  
She batted her eyelashes at him, assured she still had some charms, “Oh thank you sweetheart, my daddy said to go to Teller-Morrow over here. Best charge for oil changes ya know,” she sent him a scared smile that pulled on her sliced open face. He nodded, giving her a strange look, and pulled out his cell to give them a call.  
“Now you keep up your end,” he said, flashing her a gentle smile, “go get that checked out,”   
She nodded and let the paramedics pull her into the ambulance. She pulled out her phone a moment later,  
“Hey, Uncle Koz, had a little problem. Mind not tellin’ Dad for once?” 

Three hours, five stitches, and an ear bandage later, Danni was strolling into the Teller-Morrow garage. She caught sight of her poor bike sitting on a flatbed attached to the tow truck. With a sigh, she headed towards the office.  
“Hey Mama G,” she smiled. The local anaesthetic had yet to wear off, but she could feel her skin pull.   
“The hell happened to you, baby?” the Queen of Charming asked, immediately standing to pull her in for a hug. Danni rolled her eyes when the woman couldn’t see.  
“Damn Mayans. My bike’s worse off than me though. Any way you could see about getting it sent back to Tacoma so I can work on it?” she questioned.  
“That’s what you ask when you get down here?” Gemma leveled a look at the girl. She gave her a cheesy smile. Gemma shook her head, “Go deliver whatever the hell you’re supposed to. The boys’ are in the clubhouse,”  
“Thanks Mama G,” she said, flashing another Spencer smile.  
She headed over to the clubhouse, her hips swaying. Adrenaline and pain meds were coursing through her veins. In a few minutes, she’d be incapacitated, but for now, she was gonna be fine.   
A chorus of greetings reached her, followed by exclamations. Chibs reached her first, his hands immediately tilting her cheek to get a better look at the stitches,  
“What the hell happened to you lassie?” he asked, his voice going dark.  
“Mayans caught me on the road, then ran me off of it,”  
His swearing was echoed by the room at large. Danni rolled her eyes, “Just some scars fellas, but they trashed my damn bike so get revenge for that if ya want,” her voice was dark.  
“Jesus Christ doll,” Tig swore, catching sight of the bandage securing her ear.   
“You okay sweetheart?” Clay walked over, his height imposing over her 5’2” frame.   
“Let ya know when the pain pills wear off,” she grinned. He shook his head,  
“You got stuff?”  
She lifted her shirt up, revealing a toned tan stomach and two envelopes tucked into the waistband of her jeans. She removed them and offered them to Clay with a nod, “One from Tacoma, one from the Nomads, and this,” she pointed to the long gash on her cheek, “from the Mayans.”  
Clay’s face grew grave and he smashed his cigarette out on the bar ashtray, “Tell me, in detail.”  
“I was almost here, still in the desert though, when a cage and a bunch of Mayans on bikes showed up. They got a few shots off, but I was swerving pretty well at that point. Think they were missin’ on purpose though. Then a cage came outta nowhere in front of me, tryin’ to play chicken. I woulda won too, but the other cage side-swiped me, sent me spiraling,”  
Chibs was the only one not connecting the final dot, “And how’d ya get such a clean scar lass?” his tone held warning. Danni sighed for the thousandth time. This part wasn’t going to go over well,  
“Couple of ‘em pulled over when I was crashed out. Musta slapped me awake cause I don’t ‘member ‘em stopping. Told me to tell the Sons to watch their backs, and left me with this thing,” she brushed her fingers over the bandages.   
“You’re remarkably not traumatized, little sis,” Jax had come in behind her to catch the tail end of her story. His arm rested comfortably on her shoulders, though there was an anger in his eyes that worried her.  
“Not the worst thing they coulda done,” she mumbled, before shooting him a smirk, “Pain pills and adrenaline, baby,” He shook his head and pulled her closer. She allowed herself a moment to relax against her brother.   
Jax had taken her under his wing under Gemma’s behest when they were younger. He’d had to watch her when he was prospecting. He and Opie had gotten her into a whirlwind of trouble several times before Happy had threatened them all with dire consequences. For Danni, this meant she would have to be on house arrest with the local prospects in Tacoma any time Happy and Kozik had to come down. For Jax and Opie, they only could suppose it meant they were gonna die.   
“You call your dad?” Jax asked, glancing down at the small young woman. Her eyes were almost closed as she breathed in the soothing scent of cigarettes and motor oil.   
“Called,” she yawned, “Unc’e Koz,” she murmured.   
“Sis, you have a concussion?”  
“Mild,” she flapped her hand. Jax caught it before exchanging a look with Chibs.  
“I think you need to be watched, little girl,”  
“M’fine,” she said, snuggling in. Jax shook his head with a rueful grin,  
“Juice! Get your ass over here,”  
The prospect had hung back while they talked, but now he surged forward. Jax carefully transferred the blonde to Juice’s arms,  
“Fuck this one up and not even we can save you,” Jax laughed.  
Juice looked terrified as Chibs clasped his shoulder,  
“Keep her awake lad, we’ll call when her dad gets in,”  
“Wait, who’s her dad?”  
“Happy,”  
“The fucking Tacoma Killer?!”

She was twenty-two when she came back to Charming

Danni sighed, pulling her golden curls off her neck into a quick bun, revealing her mangled ear. Blonde bangs brushed gently against her scarred face. She surveyed her little kingdom. Books and Beans’s opening day was tomorrow, and the little cafe was a long way from being completely ready.  
She had gone to culinary school, taken night classes for a degree in business. And now she was opening up shop in Charming of all places. She had had an out of that life. An out from the murder and lies and kidnapping and all that. But her father was Nomad and her Uncle Koz too, and they spent more time out here than back in Tacoma.   
She finished polishing the display case and turned to the bookshelves. She still had too many boxes of books to unload. She was gonna be here all night.  
The bell above the door rang, and she turned, a smile overtaking her features,  
“If y’all are lookin’ for lunch, you’re gonna have to come back tomorrow,” She grinned as Jax gave her a hug and she pressed a kiss to both of his cheeks,  
“It’s lookin’ good, darlin’,” he said, looking over the place. It was a nice homey place, with a fireplace and refurbished wood cafe tables.   
“Thanks brother,” she said with a smile. She turned to the other cuts behind him, “Juicey? I haven’t seen you since you were just a prospect,” she grinned and kissed both his cheeks as he gave her a confused hug, “and you,” she tilted her head at the nervous-looking blond, “I don’t know you,” she extended a hand, “Danni Lowman,”  
“Ed,” he said smiling, “but everyone calls me Half-Sack,”  
Danni laughed, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss on each cheek, “I don’t even want to know why. I made that mistake with Juicey over there,” she smiled.  
“What else do you need done around here?” Jax asked, looking pointedly at the empty bookshelves.  
“Just cleaning and putting up the books, gotta finish up the specials board, and I’m waiting for the last shipment of food. Oh and shit, I gotta make those damn cupcakes. I always forget about the damn cupcakes,”   
Jax grinned at her, “Exactly why I brought you manpower, sis,” he gestured over at Half-Sack and Juice. She smiled at him in relief,   
“Now how do you always managed to come out the hero, Jax?” she asked rhetorically, smiling as his chest puffed up a bit. She shook her head,  
“Well, then least I can do is fix y’all some lunch. Take a seat, boys,” she smiled gently as she turned to head back to the kitchen.  
“Do ya need any help with that, ma’am?” Danni blinked over in surprise at the prospect,  
“Well, I could always use a hand,” she gave him a smile, “But this is me paying y’all back, so take a seat sweetheart,” she patted his cheek and kept walking.  
She could hear them talking as she worked, a perk of the way she had the vents fixed. It took everything within her not to die laughing when Jax started warning off Juice and Eddie.  
“Listen, you don’t push up on her,” his voice was low, serious,”I’m not kidding guys, not only will she skin you, her daddy will make sure they never find the body,”  
“I can take care of myself Jaxy,” she called out. She came out to lean on the door jam, “and my Daddy would let me. Besides, even if they did decide to ‘push up on me’ as you so eloquently put it, I’m not interested in sex,” she turned to head back to the kitchen, “You sure as hell should know that Jaxy-boy,”  
She heard the stunned laughter of the other two and a few moments later returned with a large plate of sandwiches and some cold beers.  
“You sell beers?” Jax looked baffled. Danni snorted,  
“Like hell, but between you idiots and Dad and Uncle Koz, it’s better to have some on hand.”  
She shot a smile at the other two, “No booze, no bud, no sex, simple life,” she sighed, “now eat your food,”  
It was an hour later when the boys were organizing the books on shelves and she and Jax each had a cup of coffee,  
“How’s Abel?” she asked.   
“He’s doing a lot better, gonna get out of the toaster soon,”  
Danni beamed at him, “That’s wonderful Jax,”  
He grinned back, “And how’s Spencer?”  
“He’s been in jail for years, he’s pissed and tired.”  
“How much does he have left?”  
“Two years, and he’ll be right back in if he goes after those guys,”  
“We’ll do our best to stop that,”  
“I need him around Jax, it’s gettin’ dangerous out here.”  
“I know, darling. Thanks for lunch,”  
“Of course baby,” she said, winking and kissing his cheek. He laughed,   
“Keep these idiots outta trouble, okay?”  
“When have I ever gotten into trouble?” she threw over her shoulder with a smirk as Jax left the cafe.   
Danni shook her head and went to get to work on the cupcakes.

She was twenty-three when they came for her

Juice and Eddie had become somewhat more permanent fixtures at Books and Beans. Danni never minded, just handed them the new novels and a cupcake. They worked hard.   
It happened to be the day Eddie was in when two rough looking characters walked in. She didn’t think much of it. She lived in Charming for God’s sake, but something was different when they started to speak in rapid Spanish.   
She froze.  
Memories she had long since buried reared their ugly head.   
Her grip on the counter tightened. She had to force a smile on her face, “What can I get for you gentlemen today?”  
“Your cooperation,” the taller one stated. She looked at his cut. That was no SOA cut. She looked at him, hard.   
“I don’t want trouble,” she said, one hand casually straying to the gun she kept under the counter.   
“Looks like trouble found you anyway,” the other, still very broad man said.  
“We’re going to have to ask you to come with us,” his partner said.   
“Let me guess, you’re not going to ask nicely again,” she asked with a wry smile. One of the men chuckled a little,  
“You guessed right,”   
She couldn’t very well have a shoot out in the middle of Charming. Well, she could, but there were children running down the sidewalks. Innocents were everywhere. She sighed,  
“Eddie!” she called, keeping her eyes firmly on the two men in front of her. Half-Sack appeared in the corner of her vision. She was thankful that he had removed his cut and was in his brown apron instead, “Eddie, call Mama G and tell her I can’t make dinner, I’m gonna grab some Mexican. Can you close up? I need to have a little talk with someone,”  
She saw Half-Sack look like he was going to move forward. She quickly stepped in front of him, her hand steady on his chest. She pressed her lips to his slowly, keeping his head pulled down to her, “Mayans and me never got along. Call Clay and Jax after I’m gone. Promise,” he nodded. She smiled and pressed another kiss on his lips for the sell.   
She handed him her apron, “Don’t forget to lock up, don’t like it when people steal from me,” she winked, though her green eyes were serious. She turned back to the two Mayans,  
“Gentlemen, let’s take this outside shall we?” she smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. The men flanked her as she walked outside, and Half-Sack could only watch in terror as she was forced into the back of a van and it zoomed away.  
He grabbed his burner, “Jax, I’m at Books and Beans, Danni’s been taken,”

These weren’t the most interesting kidnappers. There were no threats of torture, no rape, no beating aside from a slap or two. She’d had more fun at seven when she’d broken two noses. Or at seventeen when she’d come away with a broken leg and they were dead. She wasn’t complaining though. It was pleasant to have captors who let her use an actual bathroom.   
Danni had a knife in her boot, but it seemed a bit of an overreaction to just stab the poor schmucks guarding her. At least until she knew why the had her.  
“Excuse me, but could you perhaps tell me why I’m in here?”  
One of the burliest ones glared at her. She smiled sweetly, “I was just wondering,”  
The skinniest, a shorter man with wild hair and dark eyes, smiled back, “The Nordics are paying a hefty price for delivery,”  
“Shit,” she whispered, sick to her stomach suddenly.   
“You know them, then?” he asked, his voice a little too smug.  
“Hell, yeah I know ‘em. The Sons fucked them and now they’re gonna fuck me,” she muttered. Danni knew how this worked. She was destined for some kind of brothel or hellhole. Gang rape was just gonna be the beginning if she got sold to the Nordics.  
“Least you could tell me how much,” she said, her eyes connecting with the dark eyes of her captor.  
“More than you got, chica,” he said with a laugh.  
“You don’t know me,” she said, her tone teasing.  
“I know more than you think, chica,” his eyes were serious.  
“Did ya know I’m Happy’s kid? That the Miami Massacre was my Uncle Spencer’s deal? Or how about how me and Jax and Ope used to raise hell? Half of who I am is that club. You think they’re gonna take this lying down?”  
“I think the Nords are betting on it,”  
And that’s when it all hit her. The fucking Nordics were luring SAMCRO out. They were gonna use her as bait. There was no way in hell Happy would take this lying down and they were betting on his connections to make it so. They were gonna be reckless and they were gonna get killed.  
“God damn it,” she cursed, “I knew I shoulda stayed in New York. Mob there was a lot nicer.”  
“You knew the mob?”  
“I dated the Boss’s kid for a few months before we split amicably. Being asexual really makes one’s sex life a little dull,”  
He barked out another laugh, “You or him?”  
“I’ll leave that to you figure out,” she said, her head thunking against the wall as she let it fall.   
“You’re not like the rest of them,” he speculated, chewing on a toothpick. He’d long since left the poker game to the other two, instead staring at her.  
“What?” she opened one eye to stare back.  
“No crudeness, no threats. Just questions.”  
“Not my first rodeo. With the Mayans or the Nordics,”  
“Hm,” the man stared at her, “and what happened those times,”  
“Got slapped around a little. One of the Nords had a thing for little girls. Then, everyone but me in the warehouse ended up dead.”  
His eyes didn’t leave hers. The truth in her gaze was very compelling, “Shit, they really would come for you,”  
“Nah,” she grinned, “I came for the Nords. Sometimes I can still taste their blood on my lips,” Her voice was still light, still happy, “Kinda salty for white boys, but then again, I only licked it off their skin. All that pure blood was just too tempting, but AIDS makes pulling out a straw a little sketchy.”  
The little Mexican’s eyes were a little wide. Next to him, his friends had paused their game to listen.  
“God, all that tangy coppery juice almost makes me want to cream my pants right here. It was almost as satisfying as breaking their bones and licking the marrow. You wouldn’t believe how rich it tastes.  
“Dad had to tear me away from it all. Kozi, he thought I was nuts, but Daddy? He saw me for what I was: God’s little killer. So no, I’m not like the rest of them. I’m so. Much. worse.”  
She popped her eyes open and lunged for them, a glint of silver in her hand. The biggest man was down in seconds, his throat slit and wide surprised eyes staring back.  
Danni ducked under the last large one’s wild swing and jammed her knife upwards, once, twice, and he fell like a giant.   
She turned to face the last guy. He was still smirking, but so was she. Danni could feel the blood fresh on her face. She licked her lips, smiling despite the fact he had a gun pointed between her eyes,  
“Do it,” she said, calm soothing away the adrenaline, “Put me down. You wouldn’t be the first to try it. Might be the first to succeed.”   
He stared at her, “Honestly, I’m a little turned on right now,”  
She smirked, walking towards him with careful, almost sultry steps, “Honestly, a little blood makes mine boil too,”  
He laughed, “So,”  
“So?” she raised an eyebrow. She pushed the gun away and leapt into him, his arms catching her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his “little turn on” press against her. Their lips crashed together and she pressed herself more fully against the rather sturdy Mexican,  
“Ya know,” she murmured through fevered kisses, “I don’t even know your name,”  
“Antonio,” he breathed as she bit down on his neck.   
She pulled back for a moment, gazing into his dark eyes with her own steady green, “Goodbye Antonio,” she captured his lips again in a passionate kiss as she plunged the knife into his throat. Blood spurted everywhere and she jumped off as his limp body fell to the ground.

They found her two hours later. She was curling in a ball, blood coating every bit of her. Happy gestured for the others to stay back.  
“Little one?” his voice was gruff. He was quiet. She started, flinching backwards. He froze. She slowly uncoiled,  
“Daddy?” she whispered. She looked almost hopeful.   
“Yes baby girl, it’s me.”   
The knife she hadn’t even realized she was still holding clattered to the floor, “Daddy, I killed them.”  
“I can see that baby, can you get up?” she nodded and let him pull her up and to his side.  
“Nordics coming, we need to go,” she whispered from where she was tucked into his side. Happy’s eyes flashed,   
“Let’s go,” 

She was twenty-four when Ethan Zobbel came to town

She knew he was in trouble the moment he moved his cigar store in the lot across from hers. Danni stared at him as he sauntered from store to store. Juice was in the back, messing around with the computers. Eddie was baking. The prospect was turning out to be quite the cook.   
“I don’t serve white hate,” she said when he walked in. He stopped, a hint of surprise washing over his features. She was lucky no other customers were in.  
“We’re separatists.” He stated. She stared at him, very aware of her own olive tanned skin.   
“In this shop, your skin color doesn’t matter. So don’t try to mask your intentions. I’m going to serve whoever the hell I want,”  
“You’re a part of the club.”  
“You’re not asking,”  
“They should keep the brown and black out too,”  
“None of my business,”  
“My apologies miss, I didn’t mean to offend,”  
“Yes,” she said, with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “you did.”  
He left soon after.  
Danni kept a gun in her pants and a knife in her pocket and boot.

It was late when they came for her. She had sent her seasonal college kids home. Juice and Eddie were off at Bobby’s party. Some woman banged on her door.  
Danni walked over. Chick was asking for the bathroom. She let her in, didn’t turn her back.   
She guessed the woman got desperate. Danni didn’t really care. The chick tried to knock her out. Two in the head and one in the chest with a silencer was her only reward. Danni didn’t fuck around when it came to protection any more.   
She sighed, looking at the bloody body. She was lucky no one else was out that time of night. And that she had emptied out the industrial size freezer the night before. She headed for the kitchen as she pulled out her phone. She needed a little advice from her Dad and probably her knife kit. Life was so much easier when she was just being smacked around by her bastard stepdad.

Juice found the body three weeks later. Or at least what was left of it. His scream made her double over in laughter.   
“Calm down Juicey. I’m takin’ care of it,” she grinned at him.  
“That’s a fucking arm. A fucking leg. What the hell?” his eyes were wide. She laid a hand on his arm,  
“A few weeks ago, this bitch came in to kidnap me. I took care of it then and I’m taking care of it now. Another week and you’ll never know it was in there,” she pulled a couple of packages of frozen beef from the freezer as she closed it, “I got what you needed. Let me show you how to make bacon patties.”  
“You sure that’s sanitary?”  
“Everything’s cooked. Don’t worry so much Juicey,”  
“Damn, you are a freak,” he muttered. She tossed him a grin, wholey unoffended,   
“Believe me, Juicey, you have no idea,”

She was twenty-five when it all ended.

Most of SAMCRO was in prison for shooting up a church. Danni stopped by to help out at the club where she could, though there was a dark sense of wrongness since Eddie was murdered. She knew something was terribly wrong.   
Tara had had her baby, a little boy named Thomas. Danni babysat quite often, given that Tara thought she was one of the few left unspoiled by the club (which was wholly hilarious to Danni). There was still danger on the streets. Something she found out the hard way.  
She was walking to the club. The boys had just gotten out and it was supposed to be some huge celebration. Danni really just wanted to stay home and nap, but Gemma had called.  
A large white man stopped her at the entrance of the club. He was nervous, she could see it in his crazed eyes. Crank, probably. It was better to ignore him. Except that he suddenly had a gun pointed at her head,  
“You’re the bitch that killed my Kelsey!” he roared. Danni blinked.   
“Sir, I think you have the wrong person,”  
“No, I know it was you. It had to be you! She was supposed to deliver you to the rendezvous point, but she never showed up,” tears were now streaming down his face. Danni blanched. The girl in the freezer. She still had a couple of toes somewhere. Damn.  
“Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about,”  
“You damn wetback bitch, you killed her!”  
“Sir -”  
By now, everyone at the club had noticed. Bikers with guns were headed their way. Danni took a step forward,  
“Don’t move you bitch,” he snarled at her. And that’s when she knew. This was her last stand. There was nothing left for her here anyway. She barely saw her father. She never saw her uncles. She held up a hand as the bikers swarmed.   
She ignored the gunman, “Dad,” her voice was steady, “I love you. I left everything to you and Juice in the will,” she turned to the gunman, “You? This ends today. I killed your bitch of a daughter because she was going to hurt me. I chopped her up into tiny pieces and froze her until I could get rid of her. You think your Aryan nation is so proud. It is weak. It can’t even protect its women,”  
He screamed in rage and fired two shots into her chest.   
Chaos reigned. Other gunshots sounded. Screams echoed in the air. The man fell to the ground, not dead though. He was dragged away, probably for Happy to skin later. And through it all, she laughed.   
Blood spilled from her lips. It was hard to breathe. But she laughed.   
Her father was there suddenly. Holding her hand. Tara trying to stop the blood. Jax yelling. Children crying.  
Danni caught one of Tara’s bloody hands and pushed it away, “Take...care... of those..boys,” she rasped out. Tara nodded, tears in her eyes.  
“Dad,” finally the laughter stopped and tears welled in her eyes, “Dad..I’m.. sorry,”  
“Hush little one,” he murmured, pulling her close.  
She nodded, placing one hand on her father’s cheek. She closed her eyes. Her chest stopped struggling.

The funeral was grand. Happy missed it. He was torturing a large man. He still had a bloody handprint on his cheek. Two days later, he had a new smiley face and the tattoo of a bloody handprint on his right arm with a single name in script over it. 

Danni

Fin.


End file.
